Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Briefings
'Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Briefings' 'IPCA European Command: Training Center' ---- IPCA European Command: Training Center Agency Memo: Filed by: Imani Gray, IOC1 Note to all new Agency recruits ranked Field Agent and below: Commander Logan has asked me to run this training facility and teach you everything there is to know about Agency protocol, so that's what I'm going to do. That does not mean I have to like it. Green recruits are a liability in my opinion. Let's see you prove me wrong. I'm going to cover everything from objectives to environmental hazards and basic navigation techniques. Pay special attention to the weapon and combat training. If you pass the course, I'll add a patrol knife to your load-out. Complete the Advanced Target Range and I'll add the Scorpion. Around here, you earn everything you get, including our respect. You got that? ...//Training_Day_ ..//IPCA:_International_Presidentical_Consulting_Agency_ MISSION OBJECTIVES *Enter training course *Go to the target range and equip a gun (added) *Exit the training course (added) *Pick up the body (added) *Hide the body in a discreet area (added) *Bonus - shoot all the targets in under 45 Seconds (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *No collateral damage ---- 'Carthage, Michigan: Quarantine Zone' ---- Carthage, Michigan: Quarantine Zone Mission Briefing: Filed by: Imani Gray, IOC1 I need you to prove yourself on this op. I want you to take initiative, figure things out, get the job done on your own. We're paying you to think on your feet, not just shoot off your gun. I'll continue the search for Mujari and Broussard while you get those samples that Dr. E is asking for. The Carthage Health Authority (CHA) doesn't know we're here and will fire on you, so be careful. To them, you look like another terrorist, but you will NOT return fire on them, got that? Discrete Personnel Elimination (DPE) is authorized for all terrorist targets in the operations area. Commander Logan suspected this outbreak was a new strain of the Syphon Filter virus. I think he may be right. He wants answers and we're going to get them. ...//Proust_Andre_ ...//ALA:_Anarchiste_Libertaire_Armee_ MISSION OBJECTIVES *Replace bio-data gear *Protect CHA officers (added) *Collect 5 water samples (added) *Perform field autopsy (added) *Scan tissue sample (added) *Eliminate Proust (added) *Retrieve Broussard's laptop (Team) MISSION PARAMETERS *No collateral damage ---- 'Carthage, Michigan: Warehouse District' ---- Carthage, Michigan: Warehouse District Mission Briefing: Filed by: Imani Gray, IOC1 We've learned the Carthage outbreak was the result of a bio-weapons deal between CHA director Broussard and a terrorist group known as Anarchiste Libertaire Armee (ALA). We don't know much about them except they are led by two men: Soren Masson and Jean Fournier, who are threatening to contaminate the Carthage water system. You need to find those viral containers. Fournier is in direct command of the terrorists in this area, so make him your primary DPE target. Mujari is being held hostage somewhere in the warehouse district. I'll radio when I find him. If he's alive, we're going to get him out of here. Commander Xing has made this very clear: the Agency takes care of its own. ...//Jean_Fournier_ ...//ALA:_Anarchiste_Libertaire_Armee_ MISSION OBJECTIVES *Stop 3 ALA from contaminating water *Collect 3 viral containers from the ALA *Eliminate all 4 ALA death squad assassins (added) *Eliminate unidentified female ALA (added) *Assist Imani by distracting Fournier (added) *Eliminate Fournier (added) *Hidden objective: Obtain Mujari's recorder (added) *Protect CHA officer (added) *Provide Imani covering fire (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *No collateral damage ---- 'Carthage, Michigan: Carthage Mall' ---- Carthage, Michigan: Carthage Mall Mission Briefing: Filed by: Imani Gray, IOC1 The ALA terrorist leader, Masson, has taken a viral explosive device into the Carthage Mall. He intends to detonate it, taking half the city with him. You have to eliminate him and disarm that device. The local police are getting butchered. Lock down the mall from the inside and stop more SWAT teams from entering. I don't want this turning into a massacre. Alima and I are flying Mujari to emergency triage now. He looks pretty bad, but Dr. Weissenger will meet us there. If she can't stop the virus, no one can. ...//Masson_"The_Hawk"_ ...//ALA:_Anarchiste_Libertaire_Armee_ MISSION OBJECTIVES *Complete DPE order on Masson *Lock down mall entrances (added) *Disarm both viral explosives (added) *Rescue injured SWAT officers (Team) MISSION PARAMETERS *No collateral damage ---- 'Pescara, Italy: St Cetteo Square' ---- Pescara, Italy: St. Cetteo Square Mission Briefing: Filed by: Gary Stoneman, IOC2 Dimitri Alexopoulos was not only the head of the Cosa Nostra,the most powerful crime family in Italy, he was also harder to get at than a thirsty tick on a long haired mule. He left his fortified island maybe once a year, and I was lucky enough to be there when it happened. I don't remember why he was in there, a wedding, a baptism? Didn't matter. At 3:00 PM it was going to be his funeral. My plan was simple: sneak into town without being seen, plant a diversionary bomb, get into position, and make the hit. I might have to break a few necks along the way, 'cause his bodyguards were everywhere. And I like to challenge myself. I carried only one bullet for my sniper rifle, if I couldn't make a hit with one, I should get a new line of work. Or a new rifle: mine was old and beat, but there was no way I was replacing her. We'd been through too much together. ...//Stoneman_Gary_"Stone" ..//IPCA: Agency_Combat_Chief_ MISSION OBJECTIVES *Assassinate Dimitri by the bell tower at 3:00 PM *Eliminate interfering bodyguards *Set decoy explosives *Move to extraction point (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Maintain stealth ---- 'Mazyr, Belarus: Krivorozhstal Mill' ---- Mazyr, Belarus: Krivorozhstal Mill Mission Briefing: Filed by: Gary Stoneman, IOC2 In Italy I discovered shipments of infected beef that were supposed to have been shipped to this old steel mill in Belarus. Now what would a rusty, broken down Soviet mill do with contaminated meat? I aim to find out. The mill foreman's named Dobranski; find him and get some answers, but keep a low profile. This is a covert op and I don't want to fill out any damned paperwork when we get back. The mill workers are collateral targets, so leave them alone. And keep a sharp eye. Something's rotten in Belarus, I can smell it, and it ain't spoiled beef. ...//Zhidkov_Vladimir_ ..//CDP: Chechnyan_Democratic_Partizans_ MISSION OBJECTIVES *Find Dobranski *Eliminate CDP soldiers (added) *Escort some workers to safety (added) *Take tissue sample from cow carcass (added) *Shut off overloading mill machines (added) *Disarm stacks explosives (added) *Eliminate Zhidkov (added) *Take mill documents from safe (added) *Escort all workers to safety (Team) MISSION PARAMETERS *No collateral damage (added) ---- 'Mazyr, Belarus: Belaya Vezha' ---- Mazyr, Belarus: Belaya Vezha Mission Briefing: Filed by: Gary Stoneman, IOC2 Now this is the kind of investigation I like: shoot first and ask questions later. The Chechen Democratic Partizans (CDP) just picked a fight with the wrong hombre. We're going to hit 'em, and hit 'em hard. First thing, get your gear: our bird went down in a canyon north of here. Then start hitting their ops out here, that AA tower, comm truck, gas main, anything you find. When I give the word we'll rendezvous at the chateau to tag-team Pulikovsky, the bastard running this show. We'll make him sorry he ever saw us. I'm going after Alima: A squad's dragging her through the back country towards the chateau. They so much as look cross-eyed at her, I'll break their commie necks. ...//Mikhail_Pulikovsky_ ..//CDP: Chechnyan_Democratic_Partizans_ MISSION OBJECTIVES *Eliminate Pulikovsky *Disable AA tower *Shut down gas main *Retrieve equipment from crash site *Destroy communications truck *Obtain sewage sample (added) *Destroy power substation (added) *Destroy the Scud missile (added) *Rescue Stone (added) *Retrieve Ivankov's papers (added) *Destroy tank (added) *Destroy bridge to stop tank (Team) MISSION PARAMETERS *None ---- 'Tash, Kumyr, Kyrgyzstan: Saydahmat's Village' ---- Tash, Kumyr, Kyrgystan: Saydahmat's Village Mission Briefing: Filed by: Lian Xing, CO We knew the CDP arms courier, Yushchenko, had sold a bio-weapon container to the local warlord, a man named Saydahmat. My mission was to infiltrate Saydahmat's stronghold, assassinate him, and retrieve that bio-weapon container. It was not going to be easy because the guards were a little trigger-happy and I had to rely on a flimsy disguise. Complicating matters, a North Korean agent named Yang had an appointment with Saydahmat's men to purchase the bio-weapon. I had to stop Yang, without being seen or heard. I knew I couldn't use standard weapons because the sound would bring the entire compound down on me. I had to rely on my silent, poisoned throwing stars and, of course, the shadows. ...//Lian_Xing_ ..//IPCA: Agency_Chief_of_Operations MISSION OBJECTIVES *Locate arms deal *When Samaev has the container, eliminate him (added) *Hidden objective: Eliminate Zayed Al Dhahiri (added) *Obtain case from Dosbol Samaev (added) *Hidden objective: Locate Yushchenko's papers (added) *Change into a concubine outfit to fool Yang (added) *Give the bio-weapon case to Sok-ju Yang (added) *Eliminate Yang (added) *Get the container from Sok-ju Yang (added) *Locate a more revealing outfit (added) *Poison Saydahmat's water chalice (added) *Locate sherpa outfit (added) *Rendezvous at the extraction zone (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Maintain stealth (added) *Hide bodies (added) ---- 'Sana'a, Yemen: Arms Bazaar' ---- Sana'a, Yemen: Arms Bazaar Mission Briefing: Filed by: Ehud Ben Zohar, Mossad Listen carefully to me my friend for we haven't much time. Yushchenko and his CDP escort are expected sometime within the hour and we have much to accomplish if our ambush is going to be successful. I know Logan does not trust me, but you shall help me regain his respect, eh? First, you must gain entrance to the restricted section of the arms market. For this you must obtain credentials. Then you must shut down all communication devices, we do not want them to warn the Chechens. While you do this, I will be preparing the explosives for the ambush. I will radio you when all is prepared. The Yemeni Liberation Authority (YLA) are not to be taken lightly, especially when they are led by al-Hassan and his murderous attack dog Khorsh. We will deal with them later. ...//Khorsh_Walid_Abdul_ ..//YLA: Yemeni_Liberation_Authority_ MISSION OBJECTIVES *Enter the arms market with credentials *Eliminate the VIP to obtain credentials (added) *Hidden objective: Photograph Fadhil's files (added) *Destroy communications equipment (added) *Eliminate Khorsh (added) *Obtain Zohar's explosives (added) *Hidden objective: Obtain Thae-bok Jon's credentials (added) *Obtain video tape evidence (added) *Eliminate Khorsh's thugs (added) *Deliver explosives to Zohar (added) *Eliminate Yushchenko (added) *Eliminate Yushchenko's bodyguards (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Maintain stealth ---- 'Sana'a, Yemen: Taherir Palace' ---- Sana'a, Yemen: Taherir Palace Mission Briefing: Filed by: Ehud Ben Zohar, Mossad I am sorry for the deception, my friend, but I knew Logan would never allow one of his agents to assist me with a Mossad assassination unless he was 'persuaded.' I assure you I will hand over Yushchenko's viral container just as soon as you have helped me accomplish my mission. Correct timing is critical to our success. Once you are in the security station you must find a way to rearm yourself, but do not allow the guards to sound the alarm. My meeting with al-Hassan will be monitored so you will know when al-Hassan is dead. At that point you must make your way to the upper balcony to provide me with covering fire while I search for al-Hassan's papers. Do you understand? May fortune smile on us both. ...//al-Hassan_Fatha_ ..//YLA: Yemeni_Liberation_Authority_ MISSION OBJECTIVES *Eliminate security room guards within 5 minutes *Retrieve weapons from security cage *Provide cover fire for Zohar (added) *Jump to extraction chopper (added) *Destroy Scud firing mechanism (Team) MISSION PARAMETERS *Do not sound alarm before al-Hassan is dead *No collateral damage (added) ---- 'Minsk, Belarus: International University' ---- Minsk, Belarus: International University Mission Briefing: Filed by: Maggie Powers, MI6 I've unearthed evidence during my surveillance of Dr. Jandran suggesting he is somehow involved with the Omega Strain. Jandran's just now left the University where his laboratory is hidden. Your job is to break in and do some snooping about. First, plant the viral sniffers your agency provided, then go to my safehouse and obtain your equipment. It is absolutely essential that Jandran's security forces not learn of our presence or they will destroy evidence. They have snipers on the rooftops, so stay in the shadows. Also, we've no evidence University personnel are involved. They seem completely separate from Jandran's security, so hands off. You do not have a license to kill innocents while on my watch. MI6 allowed me to assist with this op because I vouched for Logan, an old friend. I will count on you to uphold his level of professionalism. ...//Fire_Soldiers ..//CDP: Chechnyan_Democratic_Partizans_ MISSION OBJECTIVES *Retrieve mission gear from safehouse *Deploy viral sniffers at marked locations *Download MetaGlobal's records (added) *Bug all MetaGlobal containers (added) *Plant Agency surveillance gear (added) *Deploy a beacon inside the refrigerated truck (added) *Use emergency gas shutoff valve (added) *Use elevator to enter the labs (added) *Acquire Omega Strain serum (added) *Fall back to the streets for extraction (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *No collateral damage *Maintain stealth ---- 'Samashki, Chechnya: Ivankov's Home' ---- Samashki, Chechnya: Ivankov's Home Mission Briefing: Filed by: Lawrence Mujari, ACO Our investigation into the CDP raised several troubling questions. They were in the wrong, of course, as were all terrorist groups who preyed on the innocent to achieve their ends. But what of their allegations? What drives men to such lengths? I was sent to this small Chechen village, the home of CDP leader Mikhas Ivankov, to discover the truth. My mission was a simple one: to collect evidence, whatever it might be, of atrocities committed against the Chechen people. This would not be as easy as it seemed since I refused to take the lives of others if it could be avoided, even Russian soldiers. I would use the darkness to mask my presence and not rely on brute force. There was enough of that in the world already. ...//Lawrence_Mujari ..//IPCA: Agency_Assistant_Chief_of_Operations MISSION OBJECTIVES *Photograph the bombed school *Photograph the bombed church *Photograph the bombed hospital *Photograph the 3 mass graves (added) *Obtain the code from Ivankov's house (added) *Photograph Uri Gregorav (added) *Rescue the CDP hostage (added) *Collect tissue sample from villager (added) *Free Chechen prisoners (added) *Get to the extraction point (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Do not use lethal force *Maintain stealth ---- 'North Atlantic: Lorelei Salvage Rig' ---- North Atlantic: Lorelei Salvage Rig Mission Briefing: Filed by: Lawrence Mujari, ACO Discovering the barnacle encrusted viral containers marked SS Lorelei in Jandran's laboratories was a significant breakthrough. Logan had thought that sending the remaining stocks of Syphon Filter virus to the bottom of the Atlantic would insure their destruction, but one should never under-estimate the determination of men bent on an unjust cause. And yes, I appreciate the irony in my accepting this mission. The nuclear device we carry represents more destructive power than that of all our terrorist enemies combined. But though I am a pacifist by nature and always encourage peaceful solutions, I am a realist. To eradicate this virus forever will take extreme acts of violence. But rest assured, though we come to destroy this facility, I will give the workers here ample warning to leave, sparing their lives. ...//Nikolai_Jandran_ ..//MGF: Meta_Global_Scientist MISSION OBJECTIVES *Locate salvage personnel uniform on level 2 *Obtain access codes on level 5 (added) *Infiltrate restricted level 13 (added) *Collect original virus sample (added) *Open level 2 security door for Mujari (added) *Activate emergency pump system within 3 minutes (added) *Rescue level 5 salvage personnel (added) *Provide covering fire for Mujari (added) *Locate launch override switch on level 13 (added) *Administer medication to Dr. Jandran (added) *Infiltrate lower levels (added) *Plant four nukes on the lower levels (added) *Rendezvous on the level 13 mini-sub docking bay (added) *Eliminate threat on level 13 (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Maintain stealth until meeting Mujari *No collateral damage ---- 'Tokyo, Japan: Murakawa Tower' ---- Tokyo, Japan: Murakawa Tower Mission Briefing: Filed by: Lian Xing, AOC The mission's off to a rocky start but with some determination we can still pull this off. Once Gina gets this chopper repaired, I'm going to complete my objectives, then wait for your signal. You have to infiltrate Murakawa's tower, get to his office, located on the upper high security floor, and then to the rooftop to secure our LZ. With any luck, Murakawa's men will think we are part of this Higashi no Takibi (HNT) attack I orchestrated, and they won't be up there destroying evidence. When I was working undercover I got enough information to confirm Murakawa has another Syphon Filter lab in his building somewhere, and we're going to find it. Take extra care though, these Yakuza will fight to the death, I know. ...//Ryusaki_Iwao ..//Yakuza_ ...//Murakawa_Industries_ MISSION OBJECTIVES *Defend chopper while Gina repairs damage *Secure rooftop LZ *Infiltrate Murakawa Tower (added) *Eliminate Yakuza officers (added) *Eliminate HNT leader Matsua (added) *Eliminate head of security: Ryusaki (added) *Breach security without triggering alarm (added) *Upload computer data (added) *Search building for surveillance tape (added) *Obtain sample (added) *Plant C-4 charges on lab floor (added) *Meet Lian on the helipad (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *None ---- 'Taguang, Myanmar: Irawaddy Basin' ---- Taguang, Myanmar: Irawaddy Basin Mission Briefing: Filed by: Lian Xing, COO I feel partly responsible for Imani's death, we tossed a coin to see who would follow the North Korean agent, Yong-jun Kim, and who would lead that mission into the Murakawa building. If I had lost that coin toss, it would be me out there rotting in this jungle. We're taking her home with us. That's the least I can do. First we have other work to do. On your way to the plane wreckage, plant these claymores. You're going to have the entire Myanmar rebel army chasing you on the way back and I want to be ready for them. Then find Kim's body and get the briefcase he was carrying. I want to know who was buying those NK nukes. And remember, by downing a commercial airliner and killing one of ours, these bastards have declared war on us. Eliminate them all. ...//Muang_Than_ ..//SLORC: State_Law_and_Order_Restoration_Council_ MISSION OBJECTIVES *Find Yong-jun Kim *Find Imani Gray's remains at crash site *Plant four claymores along path *Eliminate Than Muang (added) *Plant C-4 on foot bridge (added) *Plant C-4 on each log bridge (added) *Eliminate MetaGlobal terrorist (added) *Find Yong-jun Kim's briefcase (added) *Take tracking device from Agent Gray's body (added) *Destroy radar tracking unit (added) *Recover viral container (added) *Take documents from terrorist (added) *Rendezvous at river boat with Agent Gray's body (added) *Recover flight recorder (Team) MISSION PARAMETERS *None ---- 'Zurich, Switzerland: Niculescu Funds Tower' ---- Zurich, Switzerland: Niculescu Funds Tower Mission Briefing: Filed by: Gabe Logan, CIC I'm convinced Niculescu is behind Meta Global Funds and is the man who has been behind Syphon Filter from the very beginning. Washington has forbidden me from even approaching him, and Lian thinks I am risking the entire Agency by breaking into Niculescu's headquarters. At this point, I don't care. Stopping Niculescu is all that matters. Nothing will get in my way. While I go upstairs and search his office, you will be searching the bank area below. You'll need to deal with security first, the video system, the alarms, and laser systems. Do not harm the guards: I don't want any collateral damage on this op. I hand picked you to help on this mission. You've proven I can count on you. ...//Mihai_Niculescu_ ..//MGF: CEO_of_Meta_Global_Funds_LTD. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Access the main frame computer *Plant camera transceivers (added) *Power up emergency elevators (added) *Hidden objective: Obtain ALA financial records (added) *Bypass red laser alarm system (added) *Insert data transmitters (added) *Search vaults on 3rd floor (added) *Obtain security chief's handprint and bypass security system (added) *Search the vault on 4th floor (added) *Hidden objective: Obtain Birchim files (added) *Rendezvous at the last vault on level 4 (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *No collateral damage *Maintain stealth ---- 'Budva, Montenegro: Niculescu's Villa Estate' ---- Budva, Montenegro: Niculescu's Villa Estate Mission Briefing: Filed by: Gabe Logan, CIC For the first time in my career, I was beginning to have doubts. I had been so sure that I would find the answers in Zurich: proof that Niculescu was the man behind Syphon Filter. But I had failed. All we found in Zurich were crates filled with paintings marked for shipment to Niculescu's villa estate. I had one last chance to prove that my hunch was correct. I borrowed high tech gear from a friend in the Advanced Combat Research Group and headed to Budva. I knew that if I didn't find answers here, I was finished. I would have to move slowly, avoid being seen, avoid killing anyone, at least until I had proof Niculescu was behind the conspiracy. After that, all bets were off. I was so close to getting Niculescu, I could taste it. ...//Mara_Aramov_ ..//MGF: Partner_of_Meta_Global_Funds_LTD. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Find evidence linking Niculescu to Syphon Filter *Stop Mara Aramov's execution (added) *Hidden objective: Locate Niculescu's files on Mara Aramov (added) *Find the key to Niculescu's bedroom (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Maintain stealth ---- 'Kiev, Ukraine: Chechen Terrorist Base' ---- Kiev, Ukraine: Chechen Terrorist Base Mission Briefing: Filed by: Lian Xing, CO We don't have much time. Ivankov has a nuclear armed missile somewhere beneath the military base and the CDP have made it very clear they intend to launch against Moscow. This is a straight forward military op. Your primary task is personnel control. I want you to sweep the complex looking for Ivankov's top brass and eliminate them. We'll try to break the terrorists' morale before the fire fight begins. Stone will be planting C-4 in strategic locations to mask our escape. Gabe is going to head directly into the silo to bypass ground security completely. I'm going to sweep the forest area and keep the LZ clear. Good luck. ...//Mikhas_Ivankov_ ..//CDP: Head_of_Chechnyan_Democratic_Partizans_ MISSION OBJECTIVES *Eliminate Ivankov's top four lieutenants (added) *Provide cover fire for Stone (added) *Disable helicopter flight controls (added) *Bring Alima Haddad to safety (added) *Provide covering fire for Gabe in the silo (added) *Find Omega Strain DNA code (added) *Stop missile from launching (Team) MISSION PARAMETERS *None ---- Category:Briefings